He Winked
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Told from Voldemort's view on the night he learns of the Potters location, and what goes through his mind the night he goes after Harry Potter. What does young Harry know that our esteemed Dark Lord does not?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters. This story is from my twisted mind, though the plot follows the story.

**Main Characters: **Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter (Not a pairing)

**Minor Characters:** Wormtail, Snape, Malfoy Sr., James Potter, Lily Potter

**Perspective:** Lord Voldemort on the night of his downfall

**Written: **8.4.09

~Darkmoon666/Moony

* * *

That night, when I was planning to excoriate the Potter child from the land of the living, make him my final Horcrux, make the last possible route to my downfall dead, I paused. I have no emotions; surely the fifth and sixth splits of my soul would have taken care of that. But would a child, a baby, merely just fifteen months old, have what it takes to defeat me?

Later on, if I let him live, him and his parents, he would for sure go under Dumbledore's training, after the will of his mother and father. Any training would surely be my downfall. To rule, I needed to live, and seven was the right number.

I erased thoughts of hesitation, for there were no emotions to keep them rooted in my mind. My red eyes stared down at Wormtail as I hissed in false pleasure once I learned the secret.

The secret of where the Potters, James, Lily, _Harry_, lived. Godric's Hollow? That was quite an obvious place for a descendant of Godric Gryffindor to live. But who was I to judge? I knew where they lived. I knew where they would die. Death would fall by my wand, tonight, on All Hallow's Eve.

Wormtail I shucked into the dungeon to prevent his escape to warn the Potters. I gave directions to one of my lower-rank followers to release him at ten P.M. sharp, for then I planned to be inside the boundary of the Fidelius Charm.

~~~LV~~~

I gathered two loyal Death Eaters to my side at nine thirty sharp. It would be simple to Apparate to Godric's Hollow, but I wanted two there to witness my small victory. The two went by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Snape, my Potions Master, was the lucky man to overhear the interview between Dumbledore and the Seer. He was the one to tell me of the prophecy. He was also the one to plead for the wife's life, as he was still in love with her, even after her rejection in school.

I was hesitant to let one live, but I really only needed one death to split my soul further. Young Harry Potter's death would be my last and final Horcrux. That part of my soul was to go into an artifact I have kept hidden all these years. Not even Dumbledore knows of its existence, for it was thought lost long ago. I will keep it that way.

The object is small, though it holds great importance. I resides in a wooden box, Summoning-proof, tucked into an inner pocket of my robe. That box has spells linked to me. If anything were to happen to me while that object remained bare of my soul, the box would burn. The object inside would melt into a shapeless mess, all thought of a cheap ornament.

Snape and Malfoy each held onto one of my arms as I Apparated to Godric's Hollow. None can trace my magical signature, for it has the essence of snake to it. No human or non-Parselmouth can detect the use of my magic. Only another with Snake-Speech, or a snake itself, knows when my magic is near.

They released me as soon as our feet touched the ground. I had yet to tell the secret, so both Malfoy and Snape were glancing into the night, trying to see what wasn't visible to their eyes.

I was staring strait ahead. Lights were on in the house, one up on the second floor, though dimmed, and a few on the first. A figure was by one of the windows looking out into the night. I heard nothing as they turned and ran, for I wasn't within the perimeters yet. I could only watch.

I told my followers the secret, and at the same time they saw the house. They flanked me as I walked up the foot path. I reached the porch and ascended the three stairs. With a wave of my wand, I blasted the door inward. It was simply a magnified _Alohomora_ but it did the job well.

I laughed with amusement as I saw the hazel eyes glint with fear. A wand rose between us as he shouted up the stairs, _"Take Harry and run, Lily! I'll stall him…"_ I nearly cackled with joy, but I contained myself. The good of bringing two followers with me was they could block all exits and set up a magical trip-line, if a human crossed within a certain area. They left no traces, I knew, having had residue-proof charms cast on them by me.

My head was thrown back with joy as James Potter sent a Stunning Charm, followed by _Petrificus Totalus_ and _Expelliarmus_. The auror would have had to use stronger charms if he even wanted to worry me. A single shield silently erected from me blocked all three with no strain.

I was annoyed at this point, for I simply wanted to create my Horcrux and leave before the Aurors and Dumbledore arrived. My own wand came out from my left sleeve. It was held strait to James Potter's face as I hissed out the words, _Avada Kedavra_!

His eyes were sad, but soon lifeless. I didn't stay still to hear the thump as his body fell lifeless to the ground. I was already moving up the stairs to the nursery, where Lily Potter waited with a tearstained face.

~~~LV~~~

I blasted that door open, too. What were these people thinking? The Fidelius Charm does nothing when someone knows the secret already. Muggle locks would stop no wizard, and few Muggles at that. The Potters were a Wizarding Family, one, James, grown up in a Pureblood family. He should have known better than to depend on simple metal locks easily blown away by _Alohomora_.

The girl, Lily, spun away from her son. She faced me with tears pouring from her eyes and dripping from her chin. _"Please, spare my son!"_ she cried out when she saw me.

I hissed to her, _"Stand aside, you silly girl, and live!"_

She moved not, only stood straighter before the cradle. My wand moved up threateningly, but she only visibly swallowed and continued to beg. I told her again to move. She didn't.

Without a thought to my follower, Snape, I cast the _Avada Kedavra_ on the wailing woman. She fell, and that time I heard the thump that accompanied the green flash of light.

~~~LV~~~

That same green light was reflected in the child's eyes. He was standing, grasping the railing of his enclosure with chubby fingers. The green light faded from the room, but it stayed in his eyes.

The child's mouth was open as he screamed for his mother. I ignored him as I pulled the wooden box from my pocket.

A flick of a nail opened the box and my ornament shone in the overhead lights. I took three steps until I stood just at the woman's side. Her red hair fell across her face and the ground, obscuring her lifeless face from my gaze.

I looked up into the frightened face of young Harry Potter.

With the box in my left hand, and my wand in my right, I chanted through the spell that would secure, with the death of the boy, another piece of my soul on Earth. Seven ties was the limit, as the soul could only live in eight pieces at once. If any Horcrux was destroyed, the piece of soul contained would just join with mine, seamlessly, and unnoticeably. So the books said.

The spell complete, save one element, I resumed eye contact with Harry Potter. Green eyes stared into red as my mouth moved to start the word _Avada_.

I swear, that child winked at me through his tears. He was still screaming, sure, but he held eye contact with me, as if to divert his attention from his mother's still warm body lying dead on the carpet beneath his cradle.

What does that wink mean, and what does that child, Harry Potter, know that I do not?

I completed the spell, _Kedavra_. My eyes widened as the green light ricocheted off the forehead of Harry James Potter, and came right to me.

I never noticed that, in the death of my body, Harry Potter became my seventh link to Earth.

~~~LV~~~

For ten years, I floated as a spirit. My Horcruxes were out there, but I had to wait for the right time to rise again. I had to wait until Potter was in school, where I could easily get to him.

The Sorcerer's Stone was broken infinitely with Potter's win. My diary, which included a piece of my school, thoughtlessly entrusted into the care of Malfoy, was ended with a fang from the basilisk I controlled. Finally, when I had a successful follower infiltrate Hogwarts, for I knew Snape to be unfaithful after the death of his beloved Lily, I rose again.

I now only had six ties to Earth and only six more steps until mortality. I could no longer make another Horcrux.

But as I look around at my Death Eaters in my new body, even after the trick of Potter earlier in the night, I know I will triumph once and for all over the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

**Please review, for I want to see if anyone else finds this as interesting as I did, and still do.**

**If there are any errors, please feel free to mention them in a review.**** I thought of this story at one in the morning, and finished writing and editing at one fifty A.M.**

**Flames are welcome, for they make me laugh. A really good flame will make me a better writer.**

**~Moony**


End file.
